Tainted
by DirtyLikeHell
Summary: You can't ever change someone. At least, no fully, not really... Sometimes, you're only suppressing a monster of it's nature, and when it decides it wants freedom, there is nothing that can be done. Non-con, Sandcest!


You can't ever change someone.

At least, not fully, not really.

There will always be a fragment of their true self, to later grown into an untamed beast, tired of being restrained for so long, ready to take over the control.

Gaara was starting to realize that.

They haven't changed him, Naruto haven't changed him, no one have changed him. It was always there, it still is and it would _always_ be. That known feeling, begging him for a way out, whispering disconnected words, reminding him of his blood thirsty, of his inhumanity, his rage. His brain picturing a special someone lying on a pool of it's own blood, willing to give him everything he demands, not mattering how depraved the requests would be.

He liked the way everything was now. He had the power, he had it all. He was the Kazekage, and he had everyone's life on his hands. Including _hers_.

It was not easy to pretend he was like everybody else, because he wasn't. In the depths of his mind he carried horrible thoughts, things no one would ever dare to think of.

He was growing tired of hiding himself, his _true_ self. Tired of not being able to satiate his blood thirsty, his wills and needs.

Oh, he had needs. Special needs that others didn't have, and keeping it locked in the back of his mind was starting to wildly disturb him. He should accept himself the way he was, he should let himself free.

Gaara's lips twisted in a dark smirk as he watched the girl on the floor. He was mesmerized by what his eyes were seeing. Blonde locks stained in red, in blood. Tears trickling out of those shining green eyes, carrying nothing but sadness and pain. The gracious body marked with all kinds of purple and red injuries, in each beautiful curves were the marks of his grasp.

Her sobs invaded his ears like a lovely sound. A tight on his heart proved him he was on the right way. Gaara approached her, kneeling beside the girl, his hand reached for her cheek.

"Don't!" She said, looking away from him. "Don't touch me."

Gaara forcefully held her chin, making her look deep into his eyes. She unwillingly held his sharp gaze, that carried nothing more than madness and hate.

"_Nee-san_..." He straddled her, his hand moving to her neck, pressing lightly – only enough to restrict her breath, only enough to show his power.

His mouth closed over hers before she could even react, capturing her tongue, biting into it. His fingers pressed deeper into her neck, and he could feel her begin to choke even as he continued to kiss her.

He let go of her mouth and reached for her shoulder, biting down at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, his teeth sinking into the skin, slowly tearing the muscles. Temari's scream echoed off the empty walls, she cried harder. A trickle of blood ran over his lips, his tongue gracefully tracing the punctures in her flesh, as if savoring her agony.

Temari closed her eyes tightly, turning her head away from him. "Why are you doing this?" She tried to struggle again, but it was useless. The sand was keeping a tight hold onto her wrists and ankles. "Why, Gaara? What..."

Gaara cut her off, "'Why?" His eyes narrowed dangerously. "You want to know why?" He stood up and reached for her hair, dragging her trough the dark room to a near table, placing Temari face down to it.

Temari whimpered when her face met the wood table with force.

"Because I need to."

That wasn't the real answer. In fact, it actually was one of them. There were a whole of others factors that took Gaara to the point he was now, and one of them was Temari herself.

Temari sobbed hard, trying her best to keep her calm, to rationalize with him.

"Just stop, please." She cried harder, feeling him brushing against her rear. "I don't want it."

He loved the torment he was putting her through, he loved to watch how she was losing her mind, being suffocated by her fear, but the best part was that he was the reason she was scared. He was the reason of her fear and it just added to his ego.

His hands slipped to her hair, grabbing a full fist of it, pulling her head back. "You don't have to want it." He whispered in her ear. "I take it, either way."

_Spoiled child._

He had always been like that. He was _Gaara_ and he always had what he wanted. He was a _taker_, never asking, just taking.

Gaara pressed harder against her, just enough to scare her, to startle her. The tip of his organ teasing her bleeding entrance.

He pulled her hair rougher and said, "Do you want to change me?" His teeth reached for her neck, bitting gently the already wounded skin. "You think you can change me, Temari?"

"I... Please, I just want you to stop, for God's sake."

"God?" Gaara slammed her head against the wood table, enjoying the pained sound she made. "God is not real, Temari."

She flinched, feeling him pressing against her again. His breathing has heavy, his pupils dilated, looking like he was on verge of losing control over himself.

Sloppy kisses were deposited on her neck, his hands gave rough caresses through the pale skin of his sister. _His_. Gaara liked the way it sounded. He liked? But what is "liking something"? He wasn't sure if he even knew what it felt like to like something.

_His sister_.

He rubbed his body against hers, feeling numb by the awkward feeling taking over him. Was he even feeling at all? Was he loving her? That was love, right? Sex was love...

No, it was what it looked like. Just sex.

He wasn't feeling. He couldn't, because he didn't know how. Everything was just impulses, fooling him, or sometimes, it was him fooling himself, trying to pretend he was feeling something.

"Mine." He whispered as he shamelessly stroked his organ with his left hand as the right one slid to her hips.

_It was all her fault. Indeed it was._

That's what he was starting to believe in. Everything turned out to happen the way they were happening _because_ of her.

He needed freedom, he needed release, he needed to take his hatred out on something, and now, Temari's body was screaming for him.

_Take your hatred out on me._

Gaara glided his member against her entrance and she immediately reacted, screaming, "Stop it! It hurts! I'm your sister, Gaara... Please!" But it only earned her a pull of hair and her head being slammed onto the table, again.

"Temari..." He kissed somewhere lower on her shoulder. "I don't care."

She struggled as she felt him invading her, she screamed and tears flooded her eyes. Her body jerked back and forth with every burning thrust he gave, tearing her inner flesh once again.

The blonde's pleads went on deaf ears. He wasn't really listening to anything, he looked like he was out of himself.

He likes warm. He was always cold, but now, being inside of his sister just made him so warm. He enjoyed the feeling. He enjoyed her pain.

Her pain was so purely intense that it reached his insides, his stomach lurching as he heard her screams. It was so intoxicating, so vicious... So deliciously sick.

Gaara did it harder, the hardest and strongest he could do, so he would make sure more pain reached her, so he would make sure he stained her, wanting to extract every cry and scream out of her.

* * *

><p>His hands held her hips with inhuman strength, marking her light skin. With one last bone-shattering thrust, he released himself inside of her, tainting her body with his dirty sin, with his depravation. Destroying everything of innocence she had, taking away from her something she had promised she would give to a man who was worth her trust and love.<p>

_But she loved him, despite everything he did to her._

Tears slid down her cheeks, she sobbed hard as she felt her blood leaking out of her, her blood and his release.

Her heart ached, as well as her entire body. She screamed for everything she had lost.

_She had lost him. Her little brother._

She wasn't able to change him. And now, she had just given up on this dream of hers. It meant nothing.

_He couldn't be changed._

Gaara threw her on the floor, staring dangerously at her, eating her with his eyes, feeding from her soul and will.

He walked to her, held her chin and said, "What do you know, now?"

Temari didn't need to answered that. She knew nothing, and now, she was paying a high cost because of her ignorance.

"Your beauty... Its so vain." He caressed her cheek, seeing her recoil at his touch, he smirked.

She was so beautiful when she was crying, when she was breaking, being destroyed.

He didn't need to warn her about telling this to someone, he simply knew she wouldn't do that. Temari loved him too much to destroy his future. Even when he had destroyed hers.

She watched as he left and then cried harder, taking her hand to her abdomen. Temari closed her eyes and breathed deep, immediately feeling the strong smell of iron, the smell of blood. Her hand pressed hard against her abdomen. How would she clean her womb of his taint?

She was aching.

She was tainted.

She was part of _his _sin, whether she wanted or not.

She was _his_.

* * *

><p>Well, it is not so good as I wanted it to be, but I guess it will do... Uh?<p>

So... How do you like? If there is someone who read it...

Thank you, Miss Aku, for the warning! I've just changed it!

Yep, I have plans about writing more sandcest. I dunno... Though I love a lot of other couples involving Temari, I guess I'm just more eager to write about her and Gaara. They fit so perfectly well!

Thank you, I hope you enjoyed. (:


End file.
